


Duplicitous

by PureAnarchy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAnarchy/pseuds/PureAnarchy
Summary: You walked away from the First Order you walked away from responsibilities walked away from your relationships and for some reason, and after three years decided to come back.How will that go?Tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Duplicitous

After 3 years, of running away and avoiding being captured you were finally caught. Granted, it was on purpose but the point still stands. 

You waited for the knights and him to leave from Star Killer for their retreat. You knew that was your best bet. 

You even waited for particular knights of Ren to wander off alone because some others might have got overzealous and killed you when they found you.

You smiled when I finally felt the blaster dig into the back of my skull. Proud that my plan worked.  
“I Surrender,” You said softly.

“Weapons on the ground” The familiar knight shouted. You dropped whatever weapons you had, which was just your lightsaber. He removed the blaster from my head and picked it up. You could tell through the force he was baffled. He knew who I was from that alone, but there was no way. How could that be? 

“Turn around slowly and take off your hood.” He tried his best to say in a commanding manner, but he came across as shaky. Regardless, you complied with the order and turned around slowly, taking off your hood. Confirming whatever suspicion he had. 

“Follow me” He gulped. I did again, what was ordered. As I walked, he kept looking at me strangely but was too nervous to say anything.

Except, when we got closer he advised me to put my hood back up and he had to take his blaster back out, to make me seem like a prisoner, and not alert to the other knights what was actually going on. Luckily, you did not see them; he was smart he actually took you to the command shuttle instead of the base. You walked onto the shuttle and you blasted with old memories. Some bad most good. 

The knight did not know what to do next. 

“There is a small prison cell in the back,” I informed him.

“Will that be okay?” He asked 

“Well I am your prisoner, Luther” 

He nodded, and he followed you through the shuttle. Which was not as huge as Star Killer, but was still a decent size. It had two normal bedrooms, and two other bedrooms with bunks. The small cell was in the back. You walked to the door of the cell. It looked like a basic closet used to hold equipment but required a hand scan to enter. 

“This is it.” You told him  
“That is what that door was for?” He said surprisingly. When the knights go on a mission, they usually take another shuttle, one better suited for battle. This was used primarily for travel. Therefore, it would make sense why he did not know it was here. 

“Yeah,” I answered, waiting for him to open the door. However, he could not. He kept putting his hand down to be scanned, but the door would not open for him. The screen said an administrator was needed. You used your hand and to the both of your surprise the door opened. You walked over the bed and sat down. 

Luther just looked at me again, as if he were looking at a ghost and still confused about what to do next

“Type code 7452354 into your communicator.” You told him. He hesitated for a minute as if was about to question you, but instead he just typed the numbers in. 

The code you gave Luther meant suspicious activity in the command shuttle, come ASAP. However, that alone would not make him come quickly. It will be more of the fact that Luther used the code itself. Only extremely high-ranking officials knew the codes meant. The knights not being one of them. 

You heard his communicator go off. He then read me the response 45635 and you told him to respond with 45637. You heard his communicator go off again and he read the numbers 7414.

“He is on his way; he was just confirming that you did not send the original message as a mistake.” You told Luther to try to ease his confusion  
We waited for him to arrive. We had small conversations to fill the time. Luther avoiding the topic of the elephant in the room. 

"He should be here soon, I should close the door" I nodded in response and with that, he closed the door. 

It was about another two minutes until I felt another presence enter the ship. However, it was not the one I expected. 

No, No, No, I thought to myself. He is not supposed to be here. 

What muffled part of the conversation you heard seemed to confirm your suspicion. What you heard was that he was more focus on how Luther knew the code that he used. Their conversation then grew louder as they talked. 

“Sir, just opened the door"

"How could you even open the door?"

"Sir, just open the door "Luther pleaded,

"Ugh, Blaster ready"  
"Blaster ready “you heard the second time more firm, you did not hear Luther's response. You assumed he nodded or something you heard the door begin to open. You looked down; as it was going to hide your identity afraid to look at the eyes, you felt were staring at you.  
He was not supposed to be here. He was not supposed to be here. You kept thinking to yourself while putting your head down in deeper shame.

"Lookup," he said sternly. You could not do it. You were not prepared for him to be here.

“Lookup," he said but this time it was like a cry. This broke you inside. This time you obliged with his request. 

You slowly moved your head up; his piercing blue eyes meant your eyes. His filled with confusion, hurt and anger.

"Leave us" you heard the redhead muffle. Luther did not have to be told twice. 

He continued to look at you as if he was examining you. Which seemed to be the theme of the day. Trying to confirm that you were actually there. You just looked back in sadness and regret. He kept on moving his lips as if he wanted to say something but could not think of the words to say.

Instead, he continued to look at you. 

He came closer he then grabbed you my neck and chin. I began to cry hard. 

The redhead who naturally calm, the most the levelheaded was in shock. Complete and utter shock. He could not handle it he let go of my neck, leaving a small mark. He closed the door and left me alone with your shame and sadness.  
He sank down in the pilot chair. 

How can you be here, how can that really be her? This has to be some trick or dream. This cannot be real. He thought to himself holding your lightsaber in his hand 

However, you opened the door and gave Luther the code. The code only he, Ren, and their wife knew.


End file.
